


The Ways of Fate

by aca_bechloe47



Series: four paws led me to you [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Pitch Perfect - Freeform, Vet Chloe, angsty fluff, bechloe - Freeform, paralyzed beca, service dog, the power of a four legged puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bechloe47/pseuds/aca_bechloe47
Summary: Chloe Beale had been a dog lover since she was able to tell what a dog was. Her childhood best friend was her dog Buck, who helped her through the toughest time of her life. Her love for dogs inspired her to open up a service dog training center to help those who were broken both spiritually and physically to heal. When a broken down Beca Mitchell comes into her center, will Beca allow the healing power of the dogs to help her, or will she spend the rest of her life bitter, angry, and alone?
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: four paws led me to you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924648
Comments: 12
Kudos: 128





	The Ways of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly (not really honestly) based off of In The Dark (but a lot less murdery ;)

Chloe Beale had been a dog lover since she was able to tell what a dog was. Growing up on a farm there were constantly animals around her but her favorite one wasn’t the sheep, or the cows, or chickens, hell it was even her dad's horse, Rango. No. Chloe’s favorite animal to spend time with was the hound dog named Buck, who acted as the family dog. Honestly everyone knew that he wasn’t the family dog though, he was Chloe’s dog. 

He’d been around since before Chloe could remember and he was her constant companion. Everywhere Chloe was, Buck was right by her side.

Chloe always knew that dogs carried a special power inside them. She knew that they had the power to heal your heart in even the darkest of times. They were such pure animals that they had to be real life angels.

She found out just how true that was when she was 16. It was a stormy night in Fort Wayne, Indian, where the family lived. Chloe’s dad and older brother, Charlie, had gone out to a basketball game but they never made it back home. 

The car that slammed into theirs had been fishtailing out of control due to the water covered streets. Chloe’s dad never saw it coming. 

Buck had been the only thing that really comforted Chloe. At that point he was rather old but still extremely kind and attentive to his girl. 

Chloe still swears that he’s the reason she was able to get through such a horrible time of life. 

She knows it sounds horrible, she gets that okay, but the day she lost Buck, at 17, was the worst day of her life. Not because she loved Buck more than her father and brother. No. Buck was her last connection to the two most important men in Chloe’s life. He was the last remaining threat of her past. Losing Buck was like losing them all over again, and now Buck wasn’t there to save her. To protect her from the bad thoughts. From the dark, cold reality of her depression. 

Losing Buck meant she had to fully mourn the deaths of her family members, on two and four legs. 

**XxX**

Chloe swore she’d never get another dog. Never would another dog be able to capture her heart the way Buck did. But fate has a funny way of getting what it wants. 

She was in her sophomore year at Barden University, still without a real solid major, when it happened…

Chloe and her best friend Aubrey were driving down the road from campus when a flash of white ran out in front of Aubrey’s car. The blonde slammed on the breaks as hard as she could and Chloe was out the door before it even came to a full stop. 

Laying just behind the car was a small, white dog. Fur around it’s back legs now stained with blood. 

“Bree, we gotta take it to the vet!” Chloe yelled. Aubrey jumped out and was holding a jacket.

“Here, put it on this.” She explained and handed it over to the red head.

Chloe lay the jacket in front of her, she allowed the little dog to sniff her hand as she started talking softly to it. 

“Hey little one, I know you’re in pain right now but I need to lift you up so we can help you. It’s going to be okay. I promise we’ll take care of you.” Chloe explained softly. “Can I lift you up, sweety?”

The dog sniffed her hand and gave it a soft lick. Chloe smiled at it. “I’ll be careful, I promise.”

The dog whimpered as Chloe lifted it onto the jacket but never went to bite at Chloe. 

Soon she had the jacket covered dog in her arms. 

“Let’s get him to the vet.” Aubrey stated. Chloe could tell she felt bad, but it had been an accident. 

Chloe and Aubrey sat at the vets for nearly 2 hours waiting for news on the little dog. When the Vet came out of the back, he was surprised to see them still there.

“How did it go? Is it okay?” Chloe realized she didn’t even know if the dog was male or female, but she didn’t care about that. She just needed it to be alive. 

“Yeah, she’s okay.” he explained. “Her back left leg is in rough shape but she’ll be alright. Is she your dog?” 

“No. We uh we didn’t see her running across the road until it was too late. We don’t know who’s dog she is.” Chloe explained. 

“Well, she doesn’t have any kind of chip in her or anything. Which means she’ll most likely have to stay here and recover.” He explained. 

Chloe hated the idea of that and without thinking she spoke up, “We can take her back with us. Let her recover in a more comfortable environment.” 

“Chloe…” Aubrey started but closed her mouth as she saw how serious the red head was.

“Bree come on, we can’t just leave her here.” 

“Is that even a possibility, us taking her?” Aubrey asked the vet. 

“Sure. I don’t see any problem with it. You do need to know, she’s going to be a lot of work. Her recovery is going to be long.” He explained. “Do either of you have knowledge of taking care of a dog, especially an injured or sick one?”

“No…” Aubrey stated but Chloe nodded her head.

“Yeah, I do.” She explained. “My childhood dog had cancer. I was the one who took care of him til he died.” 

Aubrey had never heard about Buck before so she was a bit shocked to hear Chloe say that. 

“Well, if you’re serious about taking her, you can foster her until we find her owner or she’s healthy enough to be adopted out.” He explained. “Sue here can help you fill out the paperwork. You won't be able to take her tonight but if all looks good tomorrow she’s all yours.”

**XxX**

The little dog did in fact go home with Chloe and a begrudging Aubrey. Chloe took full responsibility for the dog and promised Aubrey that she wouldn’t have to look after her. 

The recovery was long and very challenging but 6 months after the accident, Billie (Chloe’s name for the dog) was running around like crazy. She was a very spunky little thing and it made Chloe happy to see life come back into the dog. 

Once the time came, that she was healthy enough for adoption, Chloe was the one to sign those papers as well. 

She’d fallen in love with the white ball of sass and the thought of giving her away… it was just unthinkable. Even Aubrey had grown to love Billie. She’d never admit it but Chloe had caught glimpses of the blonde giving Billie little pieces of human food, or the occasional belly rub. But the blonde was adamant she did not like the dog and wanted no responsibility for her. 

Billie had become extremely important to Chloe. Having her around reminded the red head of Buck. Of all the good times the two had together. Having Billie was helping Chloe heal a part of her heart she hadn’t even realized was broken still. 

Billie also helped Chloe know what she wanted to do with her life. What career choice she wanted to head towards. 

It would be another six years before Chloe’s vision was brought to life with a lot of blood, sweat, and tears. 

She was able to open Buck’s Place: Therapy Dog Training Center at the age of 27 with the help of Aubrey and her business degree. She was the main trainer and vet of the team.

The mission at Buck’s Place was to provide therapy dogs to those who needed them with little to no cost. Whether it be an emotional support or a service dog.

They bought dogs to train themselves and also allowed people to bring their own dogs in for evaluations and training to become a certified service animal. 

Chloe couldn’t believe just how fulfilling her life had become. But running Buck’s Place and seeing the joy that people felt through her team's efforts was enough to bring tears to her eyes every day. 

**XxX**

**Beca’s POV**

**XxX**

It had been five years since Beca had stepped foot back in the United States. 

Five long years of being over seas.

Five years ago, Beca had walked onto the plane that would fly her to Germany and then from there, to Iran. But now,finally home, she was being wheeled off. 

The ambush caught her entire squad off guard. Many of her friends hadn’t made it out at all. Beca got out with a bullet to the spin and the inability to feel or move her legs. 

Five long years of service just to come back injured both physically and mentally. 

Being a Marine was something Beca had always wanted but damn did it just come back and bite her in the ass… She honestly wished she’d just died instead. 

“Mitchell, you good?” Beca looked up to see her friend standing in front of her. He’d just been pushing her chair out to the car but her head was so fuzzy she didn’t even realize where they were or how long she’d been in her own little world. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Beca nodded her head. 

Jesse was the only one that knew that Beca was coming home. She didn’t want to deal with her dad and step mom. At least not right away… In fact if never was an option, she’d take it. 

“Am I allowed to help you in the car or are you going to yell at me?” Jesse asked, knowing his best friend well enough to know that Beca hated help. 

“Don’t make me ask for your help, Swanson. You know I can’t get out of this thing by myself.” Beca grumbled her response and Jesse just laughed at her. 

“Put your arm around me, dork.” Jesse ordered and positioned himself to lift her up. 

The two struggled through the process but eventually Beca was seatbelted into her seat, with only a minor pain shooting up her back. 

“I’ll collapse your chair and put it in the trunk.” Jesse explained to which he only got a slight nod as a response. 

The drive back to the apartment Beca and Jesse were sharing wasn’t a super long one, which Beca was grateful for. Honestly, the flight back to the states was exhausting. She knew that Jesse wanted to catch up but she just had no energy for that right now. 

“I’m actually going to head to bed.” Beca explained, cutting Jesse off from his excited rambling about what movie she just had to watch first and the food place they just  _ had  _ to go to. 

“Oh… right of course. I’m sure you’re super tired right now.” Jesse nodded his head. She could tell he was trying to not act upset but she could always read him like a book, even after five years apart. 

“Jess, come on man. I’m home. I’m not going anywhere, anytime soon.” Beca stated trying to help him realize that they had plenty of time to do all the fun things he wanted to do. 

“No, yeah of course.” Jesse nodded his head. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Beca nodded and wheeled herself into the room that Jesse pointed out as hers. 

“Uh…” Beca began but put her head down awkwardly. “Can you help me uh… change?” 

Jesse’s eyes were soft and it made Beca want to punch him but he nodded and helped her take her shoes off. He was trying to make it not a big deal but Beca knew that he was feeling her new found disability. 

“What do you want to wear? I have some of your tank tops and shorts that I got when cleaning out your old apartment, if you want?” Jesse suggested. 

“Yeah, that works.” Beca nodded. She was undoing the top part of her uniform as he riffled through her drawers. 

Jesse had been like a brother to Beca since they were kids. He was the person who was there for her through her parents divorce. He was the first person she came out to. He was the person she went to when Micheal Sorenson was telling the whole school she and Jessica Walker had been caught fucking the in girls bathroom. He’s also the one who held her back from punching Micheal in the face and then turned around and punched him himself. 

Jesse was Beca’s only real friend. 

So it shouldn't be that awkward to have him help her with this. But it was. Granted she knew it would be awkward to have anyone help her. But this was her new reality and she had to get over it. 

It wasn’t that easy to get over though. In fact, three weeks since she’d been home, she was so not over it that she ended up blowing up at Jesse, the only person who was there to help her. 

He tried to not take it to heart, she could tell he was trying to not, but her words stung him. She knew she’d fucked up. She wished she wasn’t so angry but she was angry because she felt like she was useless. She couldn’t do anything for herself… She wasn’t mad at Jesse, she was mad at herself. 

Beca would spend the next week struggling to change her own clothes and basically not getting out of bed or off the couch unless she absolutely had to. Jesse sat back and watched, unable to do anything to help his best friend as she’d shut him out.

He was running out of ideas on how to help her, so he spent the next few nights researching depression and ways to heal from trauma and ptsd. That’s when he came across the website of a local business and it got him thinking of a very very bad idea…

**XxX**

“Jesse, where the hell are you taking me?” Beca asked in annoyance. She didn’t want to go out and he knew that.

“Shut up, we’re almost there.” He stated with a smirk.

“I fucking hate you.” Beca grumpled.

“Here, put this blindfold on.” Jesse ordered, handing over a stip of fabric for her to cover her eyes.

“Fuck no!” Beca protested.

“Come on, humor me for a bit.” Jesse gave her his award winning puppy dog eyes.

“I’m in the damn car, aren’t I?” Beca pointed out. “That’s humoring you enough.”

“Ugh, fine. Be a party pooper.” Jesse huffed and continued to drive. There was only one more turn before they’d be there. 

Beca’s eyes looked up at the building they’d just pulled up to. She read the sign and then looked over at Jesse. 

“What are we doing here?” Beca asked in confusion. 

“We’re just gonna go play with some puppies.” Jesse explained simply.

“Buck’s Place: Therapy Dog Training Center,” Beca read aloud. “Why are we at a therapy dog training center? I’m sure they don’t let people just play with their dogs, Jesse.”

Jesse looked over at her and smiled slightly. 

“Jess, no.” Beca sighed knowing what he was doing. “I don’t want a dog.”

“I didn’t say you were getting a dog, did I?” Jesse asked with a smirk.

“Why are we here?” Beca asked, her eyebrow raised in annoyance. 

“To play with some puppies and to learn a little bit about therapy animals. I’m not saying you have to go and get one, just see what it’s about.” Jesse explained. 

Beca sighed heavily, “Fine. But I’m not getting a dog, so don’t get your hopes up.”

Jesse nodded his head but she could tell he didn’t believe her. 

“Let’s go.” He practically skipped out of the car and around to the back. 

_ God, he’s such a child.  _ Beca thought to herself. 

After a few minutes of struggling to get Beca in her chair but eventually she was settled in and they were making their way to the front door of the building. 

“Hi, welcome to Buck’s Place, how can I help you?” A tall brunette smiled at them from her spot at the front desk. 

“Hi, we have an appointment with Dr. Beale for Beca Mitchell.” Jesse explained. 

The girl smiled and looked over at her computer. “Alright, I see that right here. You’re a little early, Chloe is still in a staff meeting but she should be out within a few minutes. You’re welcome to hang out up here or I can give you a tour around the center?” 

“We’ll hang out up here.” Beca stated before Jesse could accept the offer. 

“No problem.” She smiled. “I’m Stacie by the way, just let me know if you have any questions.” 

“Great, thanks!” Jesse smiled at her and walked over to the couches on the other side of the room. 

Beca looked over at Jesse, “why are we here?” 

“I already told you, Becs.” Jesse laughed. “We’re gonna play with some puppies.” 

“We can do that at your mom’s house, Jess.” Beca grumbled. 

“Get over it.” Jesse laughed. 

The next few minutes seemed to drag on for the young marine. Jesse was looking through a pamphlet that Stacie had handed to him and Beca was sitting with a scowl playing across her face. But honestly the look was more of the norm now than it used to be. 

“Chloe, this is Beca and Jesse.” Stacie explained. 

Beca looked up at the woman’s voice and was met with the sight of a red head wearing a lab coat and a little dog pinned on the lapel. 

“Hi guys, it’s so nice to meet you!” The woman, Chloe, smiled. She reached her hand out to Jesse first and then to Beca.

Beca just looked at it and didn’t take it. Not because she was trying to be an asshole. Her arms hadn’t been damaged but her ability to straighten her fingers the right way had been messed up. The doctors told her that if she kept doing physical and occupational therapy they’d improve. 

“You must be, Beca.” Chloe said, taking her hand back but she didn’t seem offended by her lack of handshake. 

“That’s me.” Beca nodded her head. 

“Well, we’re so happy that you came to visit us. I understand you two are both interested in learning a little more about our mission and maybe meeting some of the dogs?” Chloe looked between the two but her eyes mostly stayed on Beca and her radiant smile remained as bright and big as it had been the whole time. 

Jesse must have responded because Chloe continued to talk. “Great, come back this way. Have you had a tour yet?” 

“No, they just wanted to wait up front.” Stacie explained.

“No problem, the tours are my favorite part.” Chloe explained genuinely gitty at being able to give the tour. 

Chloe happily chatted the whole time she showed them around the admittedly impressive facility. Beca couldn’t help but smile as they passed the puppy pen. She explained that each puppy came for training every day but they went home with different volunteers who were called raisers. 

Beca could tell Chloe knew what she was talking about and that she took a lot of pride in her work. She talked about service dogs with so much passion and love. Her eyes just seemed to sparkle brighter and brighter with every new statement. 

“I know you haven’t really decided if a service dog is right for you, and that’s totally fine. A decision like this is huge and you’ve really gotta weigh all your options.” Chloe explained, directing her comments to Beca now and not both of them. “I don’t expect you to make a choice today or even within the next month.” 

Beca nodded her head knowing she wouldn’t be getting a service dog, ever. 

“Do you guys wanna demonstration on what our service dogs can do?” She asked, her usually bubbliness returning. 

“Absolutely!” Jesse answered with almost too much enthusiasm… He must have been feeding off of Chloe’s excitement. 

“Aubrey!” Chloe called and a blonde rounded the corner. “Can you grab Jake and run him through a demo session?” 

“Sure thing.” Aubrey nodded her head. She looked at a scowling Beca and seemed to frown at her. She was definitely different from the bubbly redhead. 

Beca watched as the blonde ran a golden retriever through some commands. She had to admit she was rather impressed with the dog’s discipline and ability to understand and follow through. 

Aubrey showed a few commands that Beca knew she could most likely use. Like support to move from a wheelchair to a bed or couch. Getting an item of clothing or other necessities. Not to mention they could help pull the wheelchair. 

“We mostly use huskies for those in wheelchairs as they’re a much stronger breed and have more of an ability to help where it matters.” Chloe explained as the demo came to an end. “I actually have a little girl I’d like you to meet.”

Beca looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but she had a feeling she already knew what it was going to be. 

Beca turned her head to see Stacie walking in with a black and white husky puppy running at her heels. 

“This little beauty is Shadow.” Chloe explained as she bent down to pick the puppy up.

Beca looked at the dog and out of nowhere she felt pressure in her chest, like something was sitting on her heart and slowly squeezing the life out of it. She suddenly felt like she couldn’t breathe. Her anxiety grew to a boiling point as she looked at the puppy.

“You wanna hold her?” Chloe asked. This seemed to be the thing that broke her. 

“No.” Beca stated. She looked over at Jesse. “I told you I didn’t want a fucking dog.” 

WIth that she wheeled herself out of the room and toward the front entrance. 

She didn’t want the damn dog. She didn’t need help!

**XxX**

**Chloe’s POV**

**XxX**

Chloe watched as the brunette wheeled herself out of the room. The man she was with looked just as shocked as Chloe felt. 

“I’m so sorry… I swear she’s not like an asshole or anything… Well i mean she is but like not usually like that.” He sighed. 

“It’s okay. I know that her life has changed a lot over the last few months. It’s understandable that this is hard for her.” Chloe explained, putting the puppy down. “Have her think it over and if she wants to come back or has any questions she can always call me.” 

Jesse smiled at her and nodded his head. “I’m not going to let her turn this down before she’s even able to see how much this can help her. Thanks for being so understanding.”

“No problem.” She smiled. “Feel free to call me if you need anything.” 

Jesse excused himself and walked out the same way Beca had just left. 

“I’m going to go do a workup on Max.” She explained to Bree. 

“What a bitch…” Aubrey sighed, clearly annoyed. 

“No she isn’t.” Chloe shook her head. “She’s hurting right now. She just had a huge life change. I’d be angry too.”

“Yeah but she doesn’t need to take it out on you or the dogs.” Her best friend huffed. 

“Aubrey, I’m fine. That’s not the worst thing that’s been said to me since we opened this place. I’ll live, I promise.” Chloe laughed. “I’ll see you later.”

With that Chloe made her way back to her office. 

By the end of the day, the angry brunette seemed to be the only thing on the redheads mind. She always loved helping people, but there was just something about Beca. Something that made Chloe want to help her. Heal her. 

She knew that one of her dogs could help with that. That if she’d just give them a chance, at least one dog would worm it’s way into her heart and not just help her physically but mentally as well. 

“Hey, Billie.” Chloe smiled down at her little ball of fluff who had been her constant companion since the accident. 

She couldn’t help but smile as the little dog jumped onto the couch that she was sitting on, and settled into her lap. 

“I’ll bring you to the clinic tomorrow, I promise.” She explained as she scratched behind the little dogs ears. 

Chloe spent the rest of her evening cuddling with her dog and watching reruns of Say Yes To The Dress. 

In the middle of episode 3 her phone began to ring. Looking down she noticed that it was an unsaved number. 

“Hello?” She answered her voice still cheerful.

_ “Hi, is this Dr. Beale?”  _ A female voice filled the speakers.

“Yeah, this is Chloe. I don’t usually go by Dr. Beale.” Chloe explained. 

_ “Look, it’s uh Beca Mitchell. We met earlier today…”  _ She knew she recognized the voice. 

“Of course, I remember you Beca. What can I do for you?” 

_ “I uh… Look I'm sorry about how I acted earlier.”  _ Beca seemed to sigh in defeat as she spoke.  _ “Jesse was trying to help me and I got upset. Shouldn’t have taken it out on you.” _

“You don’t need to apologize to me, Beca. I understand that you’re going through a hard time right now.” Chloe smiled sympathetically. Obviously Beca couldn’t see it but it was a habit… 

_ “Right, thanks.”  _ Beca mumbled awkwardly. 

“If you ever want to come back to Buck’s Place, you’re welcome to. Our mission isn’t to sell you a dog, Beca. It’s to help make your life easier both physically and emotionally.” Chloe explained. 

_ “I uh… I understand that. But I just don’t think a dog is the right thing for me right now.”  _ Beca stated.  _ “I’m still getting used to the whole being in a wheelchair thing.”  _

“Of course, it makes sense.” Chloe nodded her head as she spoke. 

_ “Anyway, I should go. Sorry about today.”  _ Beca explained, again her tone taking on a feeling of awkwardness. 

“Goodnight, Beca.”

Once she put her phone down, Chloe felt a strange desire to get to know Beca. She had a feeling she knew what had happened to Beca. The Semper Fi tattoo on her wrist made it clear that Beca was in the Marine Corps. And she had a pretty good idea that whatever happened to Beca that put her in that chair had to do with her time as a Marine. 

Chloe sighed and took a sip of her tea. Maybe one day she’d get to help the young Marine… 

**XxX**

**4 Months Later**

**XxX**

“I don’t know, figure it out Beca!” Jesse yelled in frustration. “You’ve got so much shit you gotta deal with, I’m tired of being your verbal and even physical punching bag. I’m doing everything I can to help you! And you keep fucking pushing me away! You need to get some fucking help before things get too bad, Beca! You can’t keep doing this shit to yourself!” 

Beca stared at him in silence. Her anger was boiling over but behind the anger was also something else.. Shame. 

She knew that Jesse had a point. He was right about her. She had used her frustration with herself and pushed it off on Jesse. Had used the only person in her life as the way to get her anger out. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right. And she did have a lot of shit she needed to figure out. But how was she supposed to do that? 

“I know.” Beca looked down. 

“Then fucking do something about it.” Jesse huffed. He seemed to soften just a bit as he saw the shame in her face. “I need some time. I’m going for a run.” 

Beca nodded her head and watched as Jesse walked away from her. 

“I’ll clean up the glass later. Do you need help with the cut?” He asked before walking out the door.

“No, I’ll be okay.” Beca sighed. “Go do what you need to.” 

Jesse gave a short, almost stiff, nod of his head before walking out the door.

Beca looked down at her hand, that was still bleeding from the cup that had just shattered against the counter. She was trying to clean it up and cut her hand. Jesse had been trying to get her to stop so that he could help clean up but she was being her usual stubborn self and didn’t listen. That’s when Jesse lost his shit and thus Beca lost her shit…

She knew she should have just let him help. She knew it was stupid. But this whole being vulnerable thing really sucked. Even if it was with Jesse. The guy who was practically her brother. 

Beca wheeled herself carefully into the bathroom and began to wash the cut. Jesse’s words echoing through her mind. 

_ I don’t know Beca, figure it out! _

_ You’ve got so much shit you gotta deal with.  _

_ I’m doing everything I can to help you! _

The words stung far more than the alcohol she was currently pouring on her hand. She knew that Jesse had been frustrated for a while about it all because that’s the only time he loses it like that. He was holding it all in for so long it just boiled over. 

_ You need to get some fucking help before things get too bad! _

He was right. Of course he was right. 

After wrapping her hand up in a bandage, Beca wheeled herself out of the bathroom and over to her phone. For some reason when she thought of needing to get help, she thought of a perky redhead at a dog training center…

**XxX**

“Hey welcome to Buck’s Place, do you have an appointment?” Stacie, the woman who had been at the front desk the first time was the one who was there again. 

“Uh, no… I was actually wondering if uh Dr. Beale was available?” Beca asked awkwardly. 

“Let me go see if she has a few minutes.” Stacie nodded her head. “Can I get a name so I can tell her who’s here?”

“Beca, Beca Mitchell.” Beca explained and that caused the taller Brunette to nod her head. 

“I’ll be right back.” She smiled and disappeared behind the door that led into the training center. 

A few minutes passed by before anyone walked through the door again, but this time it was both Stacie and Chloe.

“Beca, hi! How are you?” Chloe asked, walking up to the woman. 

“I’m good, I uh, sorry to just show up.” Beca could feel the awkwardness creeping its way into the conversation. 

“No need to be sorry, I’m glad you came! It’s good to see you.” The red head seemed to smile so brightly that it could make the sun envious. “What happened to your hand? It’s bleeding.” 

Beca looked down at her bandaged hand to see that red was slowly seeping through the white cotton. 

“Oh, I uh cut my hand on some broken glass earlier…” Beca explained awkwardly, running her uninjured hand through her hair out of habit. 

“Here, come on back and let me look at it. You might need some stitches.” Chloe explained. She began walking through the door before Beca could even get out a response. She figured it would be easier to just follow and not argue with the woman. She had a feeling even if she tried, she’d lose. 

Chloe brought her back into what looked like an exam room, she put on a pair of gloves and grabbed a small white package. 

“Can I?” She asked, but was already reaching for Beca’s injured hand. All Beca could do was nod her head and watch as Chloe gently unwrapped her hand and began to clean the cut. She was looking at the cut with such intensity that it made Beca almost want to shrink under the gaze. 

“It’s not very deep, just in a spot that’s not always the easiest to get to stop bleeding.” Chloe mumbled, Beca wasn’t sure if it was actually to her or if the doctor was talking to herself. “I’m going to have to apply some pressure to it to help it stop, might be a little uncomfortable, okay?”

Beca nodded her head, not trusting herself to talk. 

She found herself not even worrying about her hand. Her eyes seemed to do their own study, but of the redhead instead. 

The way her shoulder length hair seemed to frame her face perfectly, the rich redness, that brought out her cobalt eyes. How gentle but piercing her eyes were as she worked on Beca’s hand. The way her eyebrow wrinkled when she concentrated, and how she bit the bottom of her lip, ever so slightly. 

“Alright, Beca. I think that’ll stop the bleeding.” Chloe said, shattering Beca out of her trance. 

“Great uh… thanks.” Beca nodded awkwardly. 

“So, I imagine you came here for something other then medical attention?” Chloe asked with a smile as she threw everything she’d used in the trash and removed her gloves. 

“Right uh…” Beca honestly didn’t even really know why she was here… “I guess I just need a little more help then i thought.” 

Chloe had the most understanding look on her face. She took in all of Beca’s words, both spoken and unspoken. It was like she could see straight into brunette's soul.

“There’s nothing wrong with needing help, Beca.” She explained kindly. “Do you think you want to meet some of the dogs, see what you think?” 

Beca thought for a moment. Her instinct was to say no. To continue to claim she didn’t need a service animal but then Jesse’s words came into her mind. THe look of desperation on his face flashed in front of her. She couldn't keep living in a lie. 

“Yeah, yeah i’d like that.” Beca nodded curtly, as if convincing herself this was the right thing to do. 

“Well, I had a cancellation for right now, so we can do that now if you want to.” The doctor suggested. 

“Okay.” 

The two wandered out to the dog pen, where most of the puppies were. 

“What uh what happened to Shadow?” Beca asked, trying to look for the puppy.

“She was adopted.” Chloe explained. “She went to a cute little girl who really needed her.” 

“That’s great.” Beca smiled genuinely. 

“This little guy right here,” Chloe said, pointing to a black and gray husky, “his name is Jack, you wanna meet him?” 

Beca looked at the puppy, his eyes were a chocolate brown color and he sat in the corner of the pen alone, playing with a small bear, while the other puppies played. He reminded Beca of herself a little bit. 

“Can I?” Beca asked, not taking her eyes off of him. 

“Definitely.” Chloe stepped into the pen and walked over to him. All the other puppies excitedly followed her over. “Hi, Jack. Come here buddy.” 

Beca looked at him as he lovingly snuggled against Chloe. 

“This little guy was the runt of his litter. He’s super sweet and likes people more then he likes other dogs.” She explained. “He’s on the smaller side for a husky, but he’ll still be strong and he’s extremely smart. He’s already picking up a lot of the basic training really well.”

Beca smiled and reached her hands out to take the puppy. He was a lot smaller then she expected him to be. 

“Hi, little one.” Beca whispered to him, as she pet his head softly. He looked up at her, his eyes were huge, and he seemed to look at her as if he knew something was broken in her that needed to be fixed. He stretched his neck out and licked the tip of her nose, causing Beca to laugh. 

She didn’t notice Chloe, who now had tears brimming her eyes. These were the moments that reminded her of just why she opened Buck’s Place in the first place. Seeing a dog make a connection with a person, and seeing the healing already begin within just a matter of a few seconds. It made it all worth it. 

She’d never seen Beca smile before, at least not like this. She couldn’t help but wonder how long it had been since the Marine had truly felt happy…

Chloe didn’t know what brought Beca back here, but she was grateful that fate always had it’s way of getting what it wanted. 

**Epilogue**

**4 Years Later**

“Jack, open door.” Beca commanded, sleep still in her eyes. 

She wheeled herself through the door and down the hall of the center. 

“Hey, Bec.” Stacie smiled at her. “How are you?”

“Good, hey is Chlo back there?” She asked curiously. 

“Yeah, just head on back. I think they’re in a meeting still but you can wait in the exam room. 

“Great, thanks Stace! Door, Jack.” Beca smiled again. Jack pushed his paw down on the door and let them both in. “Good boy!”

It would be another few minutes before Chloe walked into her office. 

“Hey, how’s my favorite boy!” Chloe bent down and scratched Jack’s head. 

“Hey, don’t you know you’re not supposed to pet a service dog.” Beca glared at the red head, but it broke into a smile. “At least not before you kiss his owner.” 

Chloe beamed at her. “Hi, baby.” 

“Hey.” Beca laughed as she pulled the doctor to her and kissed her soundly. “How’s your day been?” 

“Good, just had a meeting with the trainers. I didn’t expect you two to be here today.” Chloe explained. Still holding onto Beca’s hand, running her hand over the small scar on it. 

“Yeah, I was wondering if you could take a look at Jack’s paw? Just make sure he’s okay.” Beca asked. “Dropped a cup and he was bleeding a little bit. I think he stepped in some glass.”

“Yeah, I don’t see any blood on any paws, did you try to clean it up?” 

“Mhmm, but I couldn’t see any glass, just wanna be safe.” Beca explained, clearly worried about her boy. 

“Of course I can look at him, but it’s gonna cost you.” Chloe smirked. “Dinner tonight?” 

“Sure thing, wherever you want, babe.” Beca beamed

She reached over and took his vest off before Chloe put him on the table. She watched anxiously as Chloe checked each paw painstakingly. Beca felt worried for her boy, even if it was just a small piece of glass, it couldn’t be feeling good for him. 

“Nothing that I can see.” Chloe explained. 

“Hey, I thought I heard you in here.” Beca turned to see Jesse standing in the doorway. 

“How’s my favorite cripple?” He asked with a smirk. 

“Fuck off, Swanson.” Beca glared, but couldn’t help but smirk back at him after a few seconds. 

“Hey boss, Jewel’s is here.” Jesse explained. 

“Right, I’ll be out in just a sec.” Chloe smiled over at him. 

“He looks fine, babe. But if he starts to limp or something call me.” Chloe explained and gave the dog a pat on the head. 

“Let’s go, Jack.” Beca called but didn’t leave before pulling Chloe in for another kiss. “See you tonight, babe.” 

“Love you,” Chloe smiled and kissed the tip of Beca’s nose. 

“Love you too.” 

Beca didn’t know if she really believed in fate, but she had a good feeling she was meant to have Chloe and Jack in her life. They both took a very broken person, who never thought she’d be happy again, and turned her into this sappy mess… 

Yeah, she guessed fate was okay… 


End file.
